Talk:Raining Goblins/@comment-25161452-20140710080755
How to easily complete this challenge on Nightmare Hardcore before having any mythical items: (read the whole thing before trying) (my team had a summoner, barbarian and EV) 1. Put physical barriers as close to the purple ring as possible. A very important thing to remember is that you MUST use no more than 4 barriers to cover the crystal completely. Keep the starting points of beams close to each other (they are going to be covered by tower buff beams) 2. Do almost the same thing but with Proton Beams. You should have enough starting mana to do steps 1 and 2 before the first wave. 3. First wave will be a snoozefest if your EVs stats aren't complete crap (keep in mind this was done with no mythical items at all). 4. On the second wave comes the best part: if you kept the starting points of the beams close enough, you should be able to buff ALL FOUR proton beams and ALL FOUR physical beams with only TWO tower buffs. 5. Now you just give all of mana you get to your summoner so he can flash heal from the Crystal. Thanks to building your defenses tightly, a summoner can cover all of them with just one flash heal. 6. Use that summoner! By about 4th or 5th wave you should have enough mana to summon 3 ogres and one orc (a minion per each corner) to ease the pressure on the protons a bit. 7. A hint from me: DO NOT COLLECT ANY CHESTS BEFORE THE LAST WAVE. It's better to collect them after finishing the challenge, because there will be a higher chance of finding mythicals and you won't have like 10 seconds to look at them (NM's time limit). 8. After finishing the challenge, there should be about 3 or 5 mythical items (weapons, mainly, but I have gotten some mythical armor) laying around (however if your luck is bad, there can be none. Don't worry about that). The best part though is that now you have received a Goblin Overlord's Charge. If you completed the challenge on NMHC, the item will have from about 60 to 200+ upgrades, with the highest base attack noted by me equal to about 700. The item can be worth even 3 million mana and gives you a snowball effect - with the new weapon, your EV can be more effective at following this strategy, so you can keep farming and upgrading/getting better staff. Each go will give you from 2-5 million mana (if you sell the weapon) and quite a lot of exp. You can even use a gamepad to split your screen between the EV (who's most crucial here) and some underleveled character. This is a great way to start your way into nightmare territory without spending hours on survival modes. After some runs and upgrades you should be able to solo the whole thing with an EV or Summoner (the first one needs to put up the walls either way, but after that it's a choice between DPS and maintaining your defenses). Actually, after putting the wallls, buff beams and minions you can solo the whole thing with any character just by repairing the defenses whenever the need arises.